Too bad
by Bullet in the Brainpan- Squish
Summary: “It’s too bad I had to end this now.” He whispered into her ear. She looked down at the hand sticking out her mid-section. “I was having fun”


****

BB: It's another creepy Naruto fic. I love these things!

**Viven; -leaps in and smashes foot into back of BB's head- **

**BB: WHAT WAS THAT FOR!? -Rubs head-**

**Viv: YOU NEED TO BE WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER OF DEMON EYES!!**

**BB: I WILL, GEEZ!! -attacks Viv-**

**Illiana: -sounds of a full fledged cat fight behind her- People, please read, enjoy, and review. Thank you. BTW, The girl in the story is a OC of BB's design. She holds the eight tailed snake. BB does not own Naruto though. **

**--**

The boy stood on the ledge, watching his opponent. The other jinchuriki, a girl, was smirking. An audience had gathered at a safe distance, watching the battle unfold.

The girl looked over the boy's shoulder at the village in the distance. She glanced back at the boy, cocking to her head to one side in curiosity. "Why do you fight for such ignorant fools? I've seen the scars on your back, I've seen the pain they inflicted upon you. Why do you care so much for them? Why not just destroy them all?"

The boy shrugged, and grinned. "They may be arrogant fools, but they're _my_ arrogant fools. And no one gets to fuck with them, but me." His blue eyes narrowed, but the vicious grin did not leave his face.

"After I incapacitate you, I will slaughter every one of them." the girl said in a light airy tone. "Then I will watch as you walk aimlessly among your friend's bodies, until you wish for death."

The boy laughed. "I guess you'll have to get me then. But remember, I don't have a limit. You do."

The girl's laugh was a tinkling one, like glass bells on the wind. "You have a limit, my dear. A limit where you lose yourself. You care, I don't. I'm not just a demon container. I might as well be a demon myself."

"You've got that right." He muttered. "But the Yamato no Orochi has a limit to it's chakra. The Kyuubi has none."

"Yes, but there is a difference between yourself and the Kyuubi." The girl said.

"Point." He grinned again, his eyes down, as red chakra began to swirl around him. "But it isn't that much of a difference, when I'm pissed." His eyes flicked to her green ones. "And you pissed me off a long time ago."

The girl blinked as his eyes stayed blue, as the red chakra took form into one tail, two tails, three tails. His eyes never changed color as that fourth tail swirled into existence behind him, flicking in distaste.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" The girl howled in rage. "YOU CANNOT BE FOUR-TAILED!! YOU CANNOT CONTROL IT!!"

"**It's possible.**" His voice had deepened as the tails had taken form. It was low, and full of malice and evil enjoyment "**Like I said, there isn't that much difference when I'm pissed.**"

The girl screamed, and green chakra poured from her. Two tails of her own formed, but no more. He was stronger.

"**That's all you've got?**" He laughed "**And I thought you were going to be a challenge. Silly little snake.**"

She screamed again in rage, power bursting from her in a shockwave. Another tail formed, but she knew she could not go to four-tail and control herself. She needed to be in control to defeat him.

"_Damn Fox_" She hissed, her voice snakelike. "_I will dessssstroy you_"

"**Let's see it bitch." **He moved his hand in a 'come on' gesture, and she shrieked in anger. She took off like a rocket, the tree she had been standing on being demolished. He leaped into the air, the ledge obliterating under him.

They met in mid air, an explosion of red and green. They were locked hand to hand, glaring at each other. Both reared their heads back at the same moment, and slammed their foreheads together. They both pulled back, each landing on a tree top.

Blood ran down her face, trickling past her nose, and near her eye. Blood only appeared on his forehead, before the wound closed. He smirked. She didn't.

She shot towards him, fist cocked to slam in his face. He caught it, slamming a fist of his own into her stomach. She choked with the pain, coughing up blood. His grip on her hand tightened, and he spun her around, throwing her into another ledge. She was embedded there, and he laughed.

"**Come on, silly little snake. I thought you were more then that!**" He taunted, enjoying himself. She ignored the pain, and glared at him. She hated him.

She screamed again, and blasted herself out of the ledge. Green chakra shaped like hands exploded towards him, ready to crush him. She grinned.

He just smirked, and disappeared, nearly teleporting. The tree disintegrated as her chakra hit it. Her grin disappeared as well, and her eyes opened with shock as pain shot through her.

"**It's too bad I had to end this now." **He whispered into her ear. She looked down at the hand sticking out her mid-section. "**I was having fun**" He ripped his hand out of her, and smashed his other hand into her collarbone, breaking her neck and sending her crashing into the ground. She was dead before she hit the ground.

He landed on a tree, glaring down at her body. The red chakra was slowly dissipating into thin air. He glanced up at the shinobi watching him, all wide eyed, the village behind him. He made his way towards the village, passing the ninja, ignoring the looks of fear. He stopped only once, next to a former teammate, the Uchiha who had tried to kill him before.

"**Aren't you glad I'm forgiving?**" The boy asked, his voice still malicious. He began walking again, laughing as the Uchiha began shaking in fear.

* * *


End file.
